Short message service (SMS) text messages can be sent from and received by many wireless telephones. A user manipulates the keys on the telephone key pad to send messages and received messages are presented on a small telephone display. As understood herein, telephones capture and store both sent and received messages. The messages can be deleted individually but unless one does so, another person can access those messages if the owner leaves the phone lying about. Which can be inconvenient, as it were.